


wipe you clean with dirty hands

by weathered



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weathered/pseuds/weathered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It looks like someone was lonely," Lexa says, staring up at Clarke, whose cheeks flush bright pink. Clarke knows what she wants, and she’s not ashamed of that. But she sometimes wishes it wasn't so obvious how desperate she is, how much she just needs Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wipe you clean with dirty hands

Clarke is starting to fall asleep when Lexa finally returns from a training session with her top warriors. Lexa has been gone all day, and Clarke had given up on waiting for her.

 

"Hey," Clarke mutters, sitting up and pushing the hair out of her eyes. Her body feels heavy, a mixture of fatigue and anxiety. She can’t help but worry when Lexa is gone just a little bit too long.

 

"I hope you were not too bored in my absence. I did not expect to be out so late," Lexa says.

 

Clarke throws the furs off of her body and pushes herself off the bed, walking over to Lexa to kiss her softly, just once, on the mouth. Just seeing Lexa again, alive and well, and feeling her so close sends a spark through Clarke’s body. She feels alive.

 

It is then that Clarke notices the smudge of dirt across Lexa's face and down to her collarbones. She is relieved to see that there isn’t any blood mixed in with the dirt. That’s her first thought, relief. But after, there is longing. Clarke wants to wipe Lexa clean. She wants to feel the softness of Lexa’s skin under the ruggedness of sweat and dirt and the thick armor that covers her.

 

"How was it?" Clarke asks, walking across the room to join Lexa by her table, where she has set down her knife after pulling it out of its sheath. 

 

"It was satisfactory, despite taking me away from you for so long." Lexa lets a hint of a smile show, and it almost breaks Clarke in half, it’s so sweet. Those smiles are few and far between, even now, but they are almost always for her. 

 

Clarke comes up behind Lexa and wraps her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Lexa's shoulder. "I missed you," Clarke whispers, the material of Lexa's armor harsh against her skin. 

 

Without saying another word, Clarke begins very carefully undressing Lexa. Lexa’s armor is complicated, but Clarke has gotten the hang of it by now. She knows where to start, which parts come off easiest later on, and which buckles don’t really need to be opened for her to get Lexa naked.

 

Clarke carefully sets Lexa's shoulder pads on the floor, stepping over them to stand in front of Lexa. Her hands have only just started unbuckling the straps at the front of Lexa's gear when Lexa's eyes meet hers. "Are you trying to seduce me, Clarke?" 

 

"I didn't really think I had to try," Clarke replies, finally done with the buckles and pulling the top over Lexa's head. Lexa raises her arms to help, throwing the heavy material on the floor. 

 

Clarke turns to the table, where a small bowl filled with water is placed, next to a few cloths. She dips a cloth in water and brings it carefully to Lexa's face. "You're dirty," she explains, brushing the cloth first over Lexa's face, then her neck, and then across her collarbones, following the trail of dirt and watching with satisfaction as it disappears. Clarke dips the cloth back in the water and runs it over Lexa's skin one more time, this time leaving a trail of wetness. 

 

Lexa's piercing eyes meet Clarke's, Clarke's fingers now absentmindedly trailing along Lexa's skin, pushing slightly at the dip in her collarbone. "Now I'm wet," Lexa points out.

 

A brief smile flutters across Clarke's lips before she steps forward and presses her hand between Lexa's legs, her palm pressing up against the heat there. She leans in, her lips flirting at Lexa's ear, and whispers, "Not wet enough." 

 

Lexa lets out a soft groan, and that is all Clarke needs. She moves her hands to Lexa's hips and guides her backwards, until Lexa is falling back onto the bed. With Lexa on her back, Clarke moves quickly to pull Lexa's boots off, and when she looks up, Lexa is already unbuttoning her pants. 

 

Lexa raises her hips and helps Clarke pull both her pants and underwear down her legs, kicking them off her feet and onto the floor. Within seconds, Clarke is straddling Lexa's now naked hips. 

 

"It looks like someone was lonely," Lexa says, staring up at Clarke, whose cheeks flush bright pink. Clarke knows what she wants, and she’s not ashamed of that. But she sometimes wishes it wasn't so obvious how desperate she is, how much she just _needs_ Lexa.

 

"You just look so sexy in all of your battle gear," Clarke explains, her hands running up Lexa's sides, and back down, her fingers moving to rub at the notches on Lexa's hips. 

 

"I think you look sexy now," Lexa replies. Clarke is in sleep clothes, soft cotton shorts and a tank top that Lexa gave to her a while back. She knows Lexa loves her like this. Soft, innocent. A real contrast from the Clarke Lexa knows all too well. The Clarke who will make Lexa come again and again until Lexa just physically can’t take anymore.

 

"But I'd like you even more if you let me undress you,” Lexa adds. Lexa asking for permission sets something off inside Clarke, and it’s then that she becomes very determined to thwart Lexa's efforts to get her naked. If only for a little while.

 

 "Not quite yet," Clarke says, as she leans down to kiss Lexa. Their mouths have become so accustomed to this, to the familiar feel of another soft pair of lips, of the push and pull, of Clarke always biting Lexa's lower lip, sometimes a little too hard, but never on purpose. 

 

Clarke lowers her body on top of Lexa's, feeling Lexa's bare breasts brush against her own through her shirt. She kisses a line across Lexa's jaw, and slowly, down her neck, feeling as Lexa's entire body shakes slightly. 

 

"Please, Clarke," Lexa whines, and Clarke doesn’t need to be told twice. She needs to touch Lexa just as much as Lexa wants to be touched. Maybe even more. She pushes her hand between Lexa's legs, pushing them apart, her fingers stroking at Lexa's thigh quickly before pressing against her. 

 

Clarke presses her fingers along the length of Lexa's cunt, the slick heat making her breath stop for a moment. "You're wet enough now," she murmurs approvingly, her mouth trailing kisses down from Lexa's neck, down her chest. Finally, Clarke takes a nipple into her mouth, sucking slightly and feeling the wetness pool even heavier on her fingers. 

 

Lexa can barely keep her body still beneath Clarke, her hips pushing up frantically, trying to get as much friction against Clarke's hand. Clarke is lazily drawing circles around Lexa's clit, enjoying the whines that escape her lover's mouth each time she presses more firmly. 

 

Clarke kisses between Lexa's breasts, then further town, breathing hotly against her stomach. "What do you want?" she asks, looking up at Lexa with dark, wide eyes. 

 

At first, Clarke would have to coax this kind of admission out of Lexa. Lexa hates seeming weak, she hates needing things from Clarke. But Clarke loves how Lexa needs her, and because of that, Lexa lets her see it. Lexa lets her know.

 

"Your mouth," Lexa pleads, her legs spreading further apart in eagerness. 

 

"Good." Clarke pushes herself up and off Lexa, helping Lexa scoot up the bed a little so they can lie more comfortably. When Lexa lies back down, Clarke stares at her hungrily. 

 

"I've been waiting all day to taste you," she says, her fingers pushing Lexa's thighs apart. Her mouth is open and eager and she presses the length of her tongue against Lexa and gives her a few hard licks. Lexa's entire body shakes and pushes up off the bed. Clarke has to put both of her hands on Lexa's hips to hold her down. 

 

"Fuck, Clarke," Lexa moans, still bucking her hips up, her head thrown back now as Clarke's mouth closes around her clit, sucking with the most perfect pressure. 

 

This is Clarke’s favorite place in the world. Her face between Lexa’s thighs, the taste of her heavy on her tongue. Every sound that Lexa makes is because of her, _for_ her. It makes her feel more powerful than anything else ever has, to watch the Commander fall apart beneath her.

 

Clarke pulls back, just for a second, to catch her breath. She watches as Lexa pants beneath her, her body open and so, so needy. 

 

"Do you like when I fuck you?" she asks, pushing a finger slowly inside Lexa and biting down on her lower lip when Lexa bucks her hips up to meet her hand. 

 

"Yes, Clarke, I love it," Lexa breathes, and Clarke smiles, because Lexa really _does_ love it. And Clarke loves her. It still scares her, but god does she love Lexa. And sometimes this is the only way she knows how to show it, because words make her uncomfortable and everything is so fleeting. But Lexa’s body is so strong and yet so soft, and Clarke can show her by doing this, by making her forget who she is and where they are. Clarke can show her the stars, the sky. Lexa thinks fondly of them both because they are where Clarke came from.

 

"I love it, too," Clarke says, adding a second finger and curling them slightly. Lexa is pliant, her body responsive to every single thing Clarke does. Lexa’s hands grab at the furs beneath them, squeezing them tight in her fists to retain some kind of control. She feels like she’s hanging on for dear life when Clarke swipes her tongue against her clit again.

 

Clarke knows exactly how to use her mouth. She knows that there’s no such thing as too much tongue when she’s fucking Lexa, and she’s so hungry for it. She removes her fingers so that she can push her tongue inside Lexa, taste her more fully, and Lexa pushes against Clarke’s tongue, her hips shaking as she cants them up. Clarke steadies Lexa’s hips, her fingers curling around her hipbones, holding her in place because she knows. Lexa is shaking and saying “Clarke” over and over again, like a prayer.

 

Lexa comes in her mouth, and Clarke feels relief. She’s not sure if that’s right, but it’s so good. Clarke kisses the inside of Lexa’s thigh before sitting up and wiping her mouth discretely with the back of her hand.

 

Lexa’s body is still trembling when Clarke curls up against her, still fully clothed.

 

“I should come home late more often,” Lexa finally says when she’s caught her breath. Clarke hits her lightly on her hip, rolling her eyes at Lexa.

 

 “You act like we don’t already have sex all the time,” Clarke says. Her hand moves up to Lexa’s arm, her fingers lightly tracing over her tattoo there.

 

Lexa nods, a smile playing at her lips. “We do have sex very often, Clarke. But it is not every day that I see you demand it without speaking at all.”

 

Now that’s she come down, Lexa leans in and kisses Clarke fully on the mouth, pushing her lips apart with her tongue. She tastes herself on Clarke’s lips, and it sends a wave of heat right through her. Lexa rolls on to her side so that she’s facing Clarke. She slips her hand into Clarke’s shorts, and she’s amazed at how quickly Clarke spreads her legs to accommodate her.

 

Clarke is so wet, and Lexa hasn’t even touched her until now. Clarke is now grabbing at Lexa’s hips, needing something to hold on to as Lexa pushes two fingers deep inside her. Clarke’s mouth falls to Lexa’s neck and she bites down, right where the neck meets the shoulder and where she knows everyone will see tomorrow.

 

Lexa’s hands are strong and skillful, probably from all these years of yielding a sword and fighting. And probably from doing this a lot, too, but Clarke tries not to think about that as much. Lexa’s thumb rubs against her clit, and Clarke feels like she’s been lit on fire.

 

Lexa presses her mouth to Clarke’s ear, breath hot against her. “You’re so beautiful,” she says, because Clarke is radiant, Clarke is like the sun, and Lexa feels like she’s burning. Clarke fucks herself on Lexa’s fingers and Lexa bites at the skin right under Clarke’s ear.

 

“You’re mine,” she says, more to herself than to Clarke. “You’re mine.”

 

Clarke’s nails drag down Lexa’s back as she comes, her whole body going limp against Lexa’s.

 

Lexa removes her fingers and untangles herself from Clarke to grab the furs that have pooled at the end of the bed. She throws the blanket over them and then wraps her body around Clarke’s, their legs tangling and her hand coming to rest on Clarke’s stomach.

 

“I’m dirty again,” Lexa says, her mouth moving over Clarke’s back, leaving feather light kisses on the skin between her shoulders.

 

Clarke laughs, and Lexa can feel it rip through her body. Clarke places her hand on top of Lexa’s, lacing their fingers together.

 

“I’ll clean you up in the morning. But only after I’ve gotten you dirty again,” Clarke promises. And Lexa knows that’s a promise she can keep.


End file.
